Twilight Rewritten
by x3naa
Summary: What if Edward is not a vampire but is someone who is involve into another dangerous thing? Whaf if this thing prevent him from befriending Bella? What will happen if she comes in this mess unknowingly? To find out, simply click on the 'read' button.
1. New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT. Last time I check, it still belong to Stephenie Meyer.

New Beginning

Bella's POV

"It's gonna be a long day," I sighed while bidding farewell to Renee, my mom. I was at the Phoenix Airport and was about to board the plane leaving for Forks in some minutes."Forks, what type of name is that? It sounds so depressing. I guess my life over there's gonna be as depressing as the name," I thought sadden.

At first when the plane had took off, I was so worried about what I was going to say to Charlie, my dad. But little by little, I felt into a deep dreamless sleep. This did in fact calm my raving nerves. Arriving at Forks, it was not so difficult to spot my dad waiting for me. The airport was about one fifth of that of Phoenix. It was small. My dad still in his police uniform greeted me. It was kinda weird. I was going to hug my dad but hesitated. Seeing that move, my dad came forward and hugged me. The hug seemed kind of artificial, not the real kind like that with my mum.

Since I was small, I was closer to my mom than to my dad. Charlie seemed really happy to see her daughter but did not really know how to express it. He wasn't big at displaying his emotions.  
"Just like me!" I thought amused.  
"I'm really glad you're here Bell," exclaimed Charlie in an excited tone.  
"Yeah, me too dad," I replied in a voice that I hoped sounded as exciting as Charlie's.  
I didn't have much luggage, only two bags. I loved travelling light. Charlie took my bags and together we went to where my dad has parked his police cruiser.

"Oh no!" I thought, "Not that car!"  
I hated travelling in my dad's police car. I felt as if I was some kind of juvenile teenager who had been arrested and who was heading to jail. I had no other choice than driving with my dad to his house. His house, which was going to be MY house for the rest of my school days.

We drove in silence. It was one of those comfortable silence where you didn't feel the need to fill it with talking. It was easy to get on with Charlie. It didn't require much energy unlike with her mum. The house still looked the same since I last visited it two years ago when I was fifteen. It was small but it was still cosy and comfortable. The minute Ipassed the threshold, I went directly to my room upstairs. It was the same one I used to stay in when I came to spend my school was still in their previous place, even the curtains and the colour of the walls were the same. The only changes were that there was a new desk, much bigger than the last one with a computer installed on it. This one however didn't have a flat screen, unlike the one back at home in Phoenix.

"Oh! How I already miss my room at Phoenix!" I sighed.  
I was nearly finished arranging my clothes in my wardrobe when Charlie called me downstairs.  
"Bell, could you could down a minute? I've got something to show you," said Charlie.  
I reluctantly went down the stairs, fearing what my dad was going to show me. But the fear lasted only for a few seconds. Charlie was looking at something on the road when I joined him. When I caught sight of what Charlie was looking at, my jaw dropped.

"It's for you Bell. It's some kind of welcome-home gift," exclaimed Charlie,watching carefully my reaction.  
The latter misunderstood my silence and thought that I didn't like it.  
"Oh! You don't like it," said Charlie in a small voice.  
"No, dad! It's superb! Wow! I still can't believe that I've got my own car,"I replied excited. "Wow, my own Chevy truck!"  
"It's no new car though. I got it at a fairly reasonable price from Billy," explained my dad. "You do remember Billy, don't you?"  
"Hmm… He's your friend down at La Push. Right?" I asked trying to remember.  
"Yeah. You got it right," answered an enthusiastic Charlie.  
"Can I try it dad?" I asked excitedly.  
"Sure. But do come home before eight and don't go too far. You've got school tomorrow," he replied.  
"Okay," I answered.

Once inside my newly acquired truck, I glanced at my watch. It was five and I had three whole hours in front of me.  
"Well, maybe my life won't be so depressing after all," I thought with a smile on my face. It was a Sunday afternoon.  
"Where do people in this town usually go on Sunday nights?" I tried to figure out.  
Finally I decided to go and visit the town centre. There was nothing great to see. Then, I went to see where Forks High School was situated so that tomorrow I won't have any difficulty to find it. Afterwards I went for a ride down at La Push, looking around. When I glanced at her watch again, it was half past seven.  
"Wow! Time flies so quickly!" I said to myself.

Stranger's POV

Wow! I was just sitting in my car watching Forks High School, when I saw that girl. She was just pulling in front of Forks High School in her red Chevrolet Pickup Truck.  
Her beauty was stunning even in the dim light of the night. The moonlight just made her look angel-like. An angel who has come down on earth especially for me. Soon she'll be mine. Very Soon.


	2. First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT.**

**This chapter is dedicated to**_**Hellisntthatbadwhenuhavanangel **_**who **

**made my day by being the first one to review my story. **

**First Day**

**Bella's POV**

It was the sound of Charlie's car that woke me up the next morning. The sun

hadn't made its appearance yet. I tried to go back to sleep but found out that I

was too nervous for any sleep. So I went downstairs. On the kitchen table, there

was a note left by Charlie.

_Bell honey, there's milk in the fridge, cereals in the cupboard and _

_bread on the table. Make yourself at home. Sorry for not having _

_had breakfast with you. There was an emergency and the office _

_called me. See you tonight._

_By the way, GOOD LUCK on your first day._

_Dad_

"Hmm…" I groaned heading upstairs again. I was going to take a

shower first to calm myself. Eventually, it worked. The hot water had a soothing

effect on me. I quickly slipped into a pair of jeans and a blue tee-shirt. Taking my

satchel, I headed for the kitchen to eat some breakfast. At ten after seven, I

decided that it was time to go to school. I went to my truck, put the keys in the

ignition and tried to start it. But it wasn't starting. Just then my eyes caught the fuel

needle. It was indicating the 'E' letter.

"Oh no! Not that!" I groaned, "What great luck I have!"

As if to make my first day worst, I missed the school bus and had to wait for

the public bus. While waiting on the bus stop, a sudden drizzle started to fall. By the

time I arrived at school, I was already half soaked and late by ten minutes.

Quickly, I ran to the office to get my schedule. When I went to

my first class of the day, my English class, the teacher Mr Mason glared at me like I

was some juvenile. Hopefully my next two classes went out in a jiff and soon it was

lunch time. My morning went out smoothly except for the stares, looks and 'Hi!' I

received from several students in the corridors. In the cafeteria, I went to sit on an

table by the window which hopefully was empty. From my seat I could see

everyone but my advantage was that I myself was hidden from the students' eyes

by a pillar. I was chewing an apple when something caught my eyes. A group of

five students had just entered. All the other students were glancing at them, some

giving them dirty looks. However, the gang feigned attention to all the stares and went

to sit on an empty table on the other side of the cafeteria. The way they looked,

walked and behaved told me they were all related in some dangerous way. It was

weird. Nobody had smiled at them or even said a friendly 'Hi!' to them.

I was interested particularly in the lanky guy with disheveled, bronze-colored hair.

I was watching him when suddenly his face turned in my direction. His piercing eyes

scanned my face. I knew I had to break the stare but I couldn't. It was as if I was

hypnotized by the stranger's eyes. As suddenly as he had turned his head, he turned it

back again, breaking the stare. Quickly after, the bell rang announcing the next

period.I had biology next. When I arrived in class, everyone was already there.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw the strange boy from the cafeteria, the one

who had me hypnotized. Unfortunately, he was the only one who had a spare seat

next to him and who had no lab partner.

"Please Miss Swan, take your seat next to Mr Cullen," the teacher

told me.

"So, his name is Cullen," I said internally to myself.

The guy was quite intimidating. He did not even said a word when I came

to sit near him. Hopefully, we did not have any practical to do and therefore

we didn't have to do some conversation. Mr Banner had put a documentary on the

television and everybody was busy watching it. However, my mind was busy

trying to understand the strange boy named Cullen. During the whole class, the boy

next to me seemed tense and kind of nervous. He seemed busy planning something in

his head, something quite important judging by his facial expression. The moment the

bell rang, he disappeared. He seemed in a hurry.

After Biology, I had P.E - Physical Education which was a total nightmare

considering the fact that I was a total klutz in sports. During the last two periods,

I was constantly praying the "God of Time" asking him to make time fly by

quickly.

Soon it was the end of school and I was rushing out of the building with

my bag on my shoulder. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I did not see the

cyclist coming toward me. When I saw it, it was too late. The cyclist was just

inches in front of me. I closed my eyes waiting for the bicycle collision. But it

never happened. Instead, I was pushed by two hands and I fell on the lawn. The

two hands were still holding me and they helped me to get back on my feet. I opened

my eyes searching frantically the owner of the hands. Before I could figure out who

it was, a velvet voice asked, "Are you hurt Bella?"

I didn't answer, instead I stood still with my eyes nearly budging out of their

sockets when I saw who the owner was. The velvet voice and the two hands belonged

in fact to the Cullen guy, the one in Biology. Before I could remove a word from my

mouth, Cullen handed me to the cyclist who I had not notice was now by my side

looking worried. He asked the poor girl to take care of me in a stern voice and

disappeared. Once again I was able to notice, even in my state of frenzy that he

seemed to be in some kind of hurry.

"Are you okay Miss?" asked the worried cyclist. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you

coming….," she continued but I didn't stay long enough to hear the end of her

sentence. I sprinted, nearly tangling my own feet, running, escaping away from

school, away from the cyclist and away from the Cullen guy.

**Stranger's POV**

Right now, I'm angry! Angry at that cyclist! The fool nearly hurt my angel

with her bicycle. Today my angel came to school. I came to know her name. It's

Bella. Hmm… A perfect name for my perfect angel. That cyclist won't go away

without paying for what she did to my angel. I'll make sure she pay it in one way or

the other.


	3. Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT.**

**Here I am again with this new chapter. Sorry for taking that long but I had exams.**

**Friends**

**Bella****'s POV**

The next day I arrived at school by bus again. Charlie had forgotten to buy petrol for my truck yesterday. He was busy the whole day working on a case. Many animals have been found mutilated in the forest. The police is reluctant to think that it was the doing of an animal, it looked more probably like a human being's work.

Anyway today, I had made up my mind to be a bit more friendly. Indeed it didn't require much energy on my part. Friends seemed to be attracted to me naturally, maybe because I was the new girl in town. Among my newly found friends, there were Mike Newton, the funny guy; Jessica, the talkative one; Angela, the quiet type and Eric, the intellectual.

At lunch they all came to sit at my table, the one hidden by a pillar. I couldn't help but notice that the Cullen guy and his gang were missing, only the blond girl was present. I nudged Angela who was sitting next to me.

"Who is the blond girl sitting by herself over there?" I asked with curiosity.

I knew that the Cullen guy was absent but I still hoped that he would be sitting there in his place for Biology. But unfortunately he wasn't and I found myself sitting alone throughout the whole class. I tried to listen to Mr Varmer but to no avail. My mind was not in the class. It was busy wandering here and there: 'Why didn't he come to school?', 'Does he find me stupid?', 'Why is he tense all the time?'.

Too good too be true, school ended just after Biology class because of torrential rainfall. Indeed the rain was pouring heavily, the sky was dark making the day appear like night. I had neither my jacket nor my umbrella with me when I stepped out of the bus, thus I was soaked to the skin when I walked home from the bus stop.

That night I doze myself to sleep thinking about the conversation I had with Angela at lunch today.

_Flashback_

_I nudged Angela who was sitting next to me._

"_Who is the blond girl sitting by herself over there?" I asked with interest._

"_Hmm… Her name is Rosalie Hale and she is a senior," replied Angela without giving any further details._

"_And where is her gang?" I pressed._

"_Her gang?" asked a perplexed Angela. "Oh! You mean her brothers and sister!" _

"_So you mean that the three guys and the girl who were hanging with her yesterday are her siblings!" I said surprised. "But I thought their name was Cullen."_

"_What I mean is that Rosalie and Jasper, his brother, the other guy with blond hair, were adopted by Mr and Mrs Cullen. And that the others are their children," explained Angela._

"_What is the name of the others?" I asked burning with curiosity._

"_Hmm… The __muscled boy who looked like a weight lifter is named Emmett. The girl with pixie-like hair is Alice and the guy who always has untidy hair is Edward," finished Angela._

"_So my Biology partner's name was Edward, Edward Cullen," I said to myself._

**Stranger's POV**

I missed some classes today. I was busy searching for that cyclist who had nearly hurt my Bella. I came to know her name, address and her classes via the school office computer which I used during the brief absence of the rector's secretary. Nowadays if you really know how to use a computer then you can do anything. But just when I found her the bell rang announcing the end of school.

There was torrential rain and I was worried about my Bella so I decided to make sure that Bella went home safe. I followed the school bus in my car. Some minutes later Bella stepped out and sprinted to her house. In fact with one rock I hit two birds because by following the school bus, I came to know if she did return home safely and also where she lived. After being sure that she was inside her house, I sped up to find Lauren, the cyclist girl.

The poor girl had a punctured tyre near the school and was walking home with her bicycle under the heavy rain unaware of what was going to happen to her in some minutes. I parked my car some metres in front of her, put on a raincoat hiding myself but leaving my dark blue eyes exposed and waited for her to arrive at level where I was. Once there, I got out of the car my hands folded into fists at my sides and moved toward her menacingly.

**Hehehe…**

**Hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**And plz, plz, REVIEW guys.**

**So that I know whether I am going a good job or not.**


	4. Fever part 1

**Bella's POV**

"Oh! No!" I said to myself the instant I woke up. I was feeling hot, very hot and at the same time lightheaded. "I think I have a fever," I said to myself and as if to confirm my statement, the thermometer indicated 38 degrees Celsius. I debated whether to go to school or not but after thinking that Edward might be there, I decided not to stay home.

Charlie had already gone to work when I went down. It was preferably wiser to skip breakfast with my stomach feeling sick. While driving to Forks High School, I was really hoping that Edward was not absent today. After all, I came to school because I needed to talk to him. In fact, I needed to thank him for the other day when he saved me from that bicycle collision. Thinking about how those two strong hands had held me turned my cheeks pink. "For god sake Bella, he was just helping you. Nothing else," I said mentally to myself. She pulled her jacket tighter around her and walked into the building for her first class.

The morning went out in a jiff most probably because I didn't understand even one word of what the teachers were explaining. The fever was tormenting me too much and I wasn't able to focus much. Soon lunch arrived. I kept looking for Edward in the cafeteria but he wasn't there. However, his brothers and sisters were there, eating and joking. So where was he? Did he even come to school today? I got the answers to my questions after lunch, during Biology.

Sitting in his usual seat was Edward Cullen with his emerald eyes shining the moment he saw me. I couldn't quite differentiate whether it shone because of anger or of happiness. This time I noticed he wasn't tense. I took my seat and opened my mouth to thank to him but the moment I did so, the teacher arrived and started the class. So I closed my mouth rapidly. Daring a look at Edward, he seemed amused with what just happened. Cursing him under my breath, I looked straight forward and tried to follow the class.

**Edward's POV**

"That girl looked really funny when she was angry," I thought. She wanted to say something but didn't get the occasion. I looked at her. Hmm… She had on an enormous jacket and her face suggested that she was ill. After glancing at her for some minutes, I noticed that she was becoming sicker and sicker with each minute passing. Her face was drained out of any colour, leaving it white, whiter than a ghost itself. There was sweat forming on her forehead and her hands was supporting her head. I decided to ask her whether she was alright. Just then she stood up with her arm raised.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" asked the teacher.

**Bella's POV**

Trying to follow the explanation given by Mr Banner proved to be a difficult task. My skin was burning. I had the impression that the temperature of my body was rising with each passing second. I was feeling dizzy. Could not bear it anymore, I stood up and raised my arm to ask permission to go to the infirmary.

**Edward's POV**

"Can I..I…" I heard the girl saying. Then everything went in the fast forward mode. One minute she was there talking then the next one, she was falling. Thanks to my quick reaction, I got her before she hit the floor. By that time everyone's eyes in the class were directed towards the unconscious Bella and me.

"Sir, I'll be accompanying her to the infirmary," I said in a serious tone.

"Of course, of course Mr Cullen," answered the pale teacher.

I let my mind loose while carrying Bella to the infirmary. The girl in my arms was beautiful in an innocent-like way. She didn't dress like those other girls, all fashion and makeup. She just looked marvelous the way she was. I also realized that she wasn't heavy. "Edward, the girl is ill and needs medical help quickly and you, you are just here contemplating her beauty. You know very well that you can't afford to get into a serious relationship. Remember, remember well why you are here, here at Forks," I gave myself a lecture. Indeed, I realized as my heart sank that this wonderful creature would never ever be mine. Too soon I arrived at the infirmary and deposited carefully Bella on the bed. This had as effect to wake her up. The nurse was already by her side putting a thermometer in her mouth.

**Bella's POV**

"Oh, the sleeping beauty is waking up," announced a velvet voice I knew too well beside me.

I was still confused. Before my mind could process any information, a thermometer was shove into my mouth by the nurse.


End file.
